DE 40 24 431 A1 describes a method where the manipulated variable serves to regulate the difference between the actual interior temperature from the intended interior temperature.
DE 198 29 143 C1 describes a method for changing the interior temperature of a motor vehicle. An interior temperature-sensing device and an exterior temperature sensor are provided for compensating a change of the actual value of the interior temperature due to external influences, such as, for example, a low exterior temperature. The interior temperature-sensing device is located in the control device.
The interior temperature in some methods is determined using a ventilated temperature sensor. A ventilation motor commonly disposed in the climate control device thereby draws air from the interior of the motor vehicle and feeds it to a temperature sensor via a suction duct. The use of a ventilation motor with an associated ventilation ducts is frequently considered disadvantageous because it may generate a certain amount of noise and/or because the operation of the interior temperature sensor is faulty if the ventilation motor fails.
The measurement of the interior temperature via an NTC resistor (negative temperature coefficient resistor) directly on the surface of the interior trim, such as the dashboard, without forced ventilation, has also previously been described. DE 100 49 979 C2 describes, for example, a device for determining the temperature in the interior of a motor vehicle in which a temperature-sensing device is disposed behind a wall adjacent to the interior. A heat-conducting element serves to acquire the temperature of the air of the interior within the area thereof close to the wall. The heat-conducting element is in heat-conducting contact with the temperature-sensing device and is mounted in the wall via an opening. The interference from partial solar radiation is detected on the sensor housing and is correspondingly corrected by this device.
DE 10 2010 030 769 A1 describes a sensor device with two temperature sensor elements, wherein one, or the thermally conductive cap associated with the temperature sensor element, is disposed to protrude into the interior at a location which is as exposed as possible while extending through an aperture of the interior trim. This assembly is problematic in that a touching contact of this cap or of the associated temperature sensor element is to be avoided for an undisturbed measurement, and the protruding part projecting from the interior trim may be critical with regard to the so-called crash criterion, such as head and/or knee crash criterion. Components projecting from the instrument panel and/or the interior trim are therefore to be avoided, but the maximum delay in the case of an impact caused by an accident is also to be limited by design measures.